Roman
Roman & Riker 'are recurring characters and the secondary antagonists of Season 1 in ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. They are portrayed by Booboo Stewart and Ryan Potter. Biography Roman and Riker's father, Rodissius, was a superhero. Kaz and Oliver had to take away his powers to save his life. Roman and Riker want revenge on them for making their father powerless, because they think that being powerless is worse than being dead. Roman & Riker, after the end of The Rise of Five, pledged to return and get their revenge eventually. In The List, Roman and Riker attack once again, with Roman going after Crossbow and Riker going after the list. As Roman is ambushed by the Elite Force, he holds Crossbow and is about to kill her, but Skylar gives Roman his brother and the superhero list. When Roman throws Riker the list, Crossbow shoots it, angering Roman then killing her, but Crossbow is later resurrected by Kaz and Oliver. At the end of the episode, Roman and Riker are having a conversation with their father, Rodissius. He is angered at Roman for not doing the right thing, and the fallen superhero has a plan to take down the Elite Force once and for all. Roman and Riker are mentioned several times by the Elite Force afterwards but don't make other appearances. They appeared only as black swarms in the series finale, The Attack. However, their father, Rodissius, appeared physically, along with their sister, Reese. Powers & Abilities & Weaknesses Powers * '''Shapeshifting: '''They can manipulate their molecular structure to change forms into anything they desire (a person, animal or a cloud known as the Black Swarm) in order to deceive enemies. ** '''Vocal Manipulation: When Riker shapeshifted into Kaz, he also changed his voice into Kaz's. * Electrokinesis: 'Roman has the ability to generate purple electricity from his hands and used it to nearly kill Crossbow. It is currently unknown if Riker has that ability as well. * 'Super Strength: ' Roman possess incredible strength, able to rip a sign out of the ground, and casually toss Crossbow through the air. Its currently unknown if Riker has that ability as well. * '''Teleportation: '''In [[The Rise of Five|''The Rise of Five]], Roman and Riker were able to materialize and reassemble their molecules out of thin air in a manner similar to Geo-Leaping. Abilities * 'Hand-To-Hand-Combat: '''Roman is highly trained in hand-to-hand-combat, to the point were he can keep up with Skylar in a fight. It unknown if Riker is similarly trained. Weaknesses *'Molecular Freezing: 'Shapeshifters rely on their ability to rearrange their molecular structure. If their molecular structure is frozen in some way, the power will be compromised. *'Industrial Freezer: Bree had placed Riker in an industrial freezer so he couldn't shape shift his way out. Appearances Season 1 * The Rise of Five * Holding Out for a Hero (mentioned) * The List * The Intruder (mentioned) * The Rock (mentioned) * Sleep-Shifting (mentioned) * The Attack (as Black Swarm only) Trivia * They are the first villains encountered by the Elite Force. * Roman and Riker are similar to Wallace and Clyde from Mighty Med. They are brothers who are supervillains seeking to destroy every superhero in revenge. Similar to how Clyde disguised himself as Kaz to infiltrate Mighty Med in Copy Kaz, Riker also disguised himself as Kaz to infiltrate Mission Command in The List. Just like how people get Wallace and Clyde mixed up, Oliver got Roman and Riker mixed up. However, while Wallace and Clyde have reformed, Roman and Riker have shown no signs of doing so. * They are also similar to Sebastian in that they seek revenge for their fathers, and want to make them proud. Roman and Riker felt their father was wronged by having his powers taken away, much like how Sebastian felt wronged that the Davenports killed his father. In both cases, they refused to accept that the actions taken on their fathers was supposed to be beneficial: Roman and Riker refused to accept that Kaz and Oliver took away Rodissius's powers because it was the only way to save his life, and Sebastian failed to understand that the Lab Rats had to take out Victor Krane because he was a madman who didn't care about his creations, and his death was to keep them safe.Rodissius * Bree thought they were cute and was frustrated when Kaz said Roman & Riker were the destroyers of Mighty Med, Bree stated, "Why do the bad ones always have to be so cute!" *Riker doesn't think he and Roman will be able to find all the superheroes. (The Rise of Five) *They are the 3rd and 4th villains that Bree has a crush on. The first was Sebastian and the second was Troy West from Lab Rats. *They make a distinct, eerie sound when they disappear and move around. *Similar to Victor Krane, they introduced themselves with masks. *In The List, it is stated by Rodissius that Roman is Riker's older brother. *Roman is noticed to be the tougher one of the two, as Riker left Roman by himself when the circumstances were difficult. (The List) *Riker is also portrayed as a little less ambitious and seems somewhat unsure of himself and their plan sometimes. * So far, they've shifted into the famous black swarm, or "dust bunny thing" as Kaz calls it; Riker has shifted into Kaz; and they've both shifted into crows. * Riker seems to be less serious, seeing as he smiled at Bree when she attempted to flirt with the pair. * Riker shares his name with the "art cop", Ryker, in the Lab Rats episode Hole in One. *They are similar to Victor Krane in that they want to destroy the Elite Force, because they want to destroy Kaz and Oliver. They want to do this because Kaz and Oliver took away Roman and Riker's father, Rodissius' powers. But to destroy Kaz and Oliver, they must destroy the rest of the Elite Force. *It is revealed by Rodissius in The Attack that Roman and Riker are the nice ones out of all 13 of their siblings. *Booboo Stewart, who plays Roman, also plays a shape-shifter in the movie and book franchise, Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. Galleries * The image gallery for Roman can be found here. * The image gallery for Riker can be found here. Userboxes Code: Roman Code: Riker